


Flower Thief

by JrFireMageTink



Series: Creative Writing Short Stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrFireMageTink/pseuds/JrFireMageTink
Summary: Every week, he took flowers from a garden, taking them without even asking. When the owner finally catches him doing it, how will he explain?





	Flower Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote fanfiction in my creative writing class. Luckily my teacher didn't realize. Based on this prompt: http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/116941769918/awful-au-196

“Hey!” A rough voice cried.

My head snapped up, a wave of fear washing through me. A man, easily taller than me and twice as broad stood in the doorway next to the garden I knelt in. My hands trembled, wrapped around the stem of a flower.

“So you’re the one who's been taking flowers from my garden.” He scowled down at me, arms crossed.

I didn’t know what to say, so instead hung my head, nodding.

“Stand up.” He barked, stepping off his porch and closing his front door.

I stumbled to my feet, brushing dirt off my knees.

“Why were you stealing my flowers?” I cowered slightly as he stood in front of me, blue eyes piercing through me.

“I-I was getting them for… someone.” I stammered, staring up at him.

He huffed softly, scowling. “I’m coming with you.”

“Eh?! Why?” A lance of panic shot through me.

“I need to see if the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft.”

I worried my lip, looking away. “It’s not a girl…” I murmured, unsure of how to tell him the truth.

“Then I need to see if he’s pretty enough to warrant flower theft.”

“A-alright…” I shuffled out of his yard, clutching the flower tightly in my hand.

He followed closely, frowning. My mind raced as we walked, coming up and throwing out hundreds of excuses as to why he couldn’t come with me.

“Feliciano.” I blurted out, an embarrassed blush covering my face seconds later.

“Hm?”

“That’s my name, Feliciano.” I looked down at my feet, cursing myself. He didn’t need to know that.

“Ludwig.” He replied simply.

I nodded, worry gnawing at my chest as we grew closer to our destination. I wanted to tell him the truth, but he seemed dead set that they were for my lover. I stopped in front of a large metal gate, staring at the ground.

“Why have we stopped?” He prompted, frowning deeper.

“We’re here.” I pushed open the gate, stepping onto a gravel path. I walked along it silently as we passed crosses and spires, most with wilted flowers resting on the top. I turned off the path, walking over the grass. I didn’t know if Ludwig was still following me, but I didn’t care.

I stopped in front of a plain white cross, kneeling down. I gently rested the flower on the grass in front of it, running my fingers over the rough marble. I could feel Ludwig’s stare on me as I closed my eyes.

“Ciao, nonno…” I murmured. “Sorry it’s been awhile since I visited. I’ve been really busy with college recently. Lovino and Antonio are doing well too.” I paused. “I brought someone to see you today. His name’s Ludwig. I’ve been taking flowers from his garden to you, and today he caught me. Now that I’ve met him, I’m sure that if I asked and explained, he would have given me some.” A tear slipped from my eye. “Buon compleanno, nonno. Lovi and Toni will probably visit later.” I smiled. “I bet they’ll have news for you too.”

Ludwig rested a hand on my shoulder in comfort, kneeling next to me.

“Sorry for not staying long. Te amo, nonno.” I stood, my hand lingering on the stone. I turned away, looking down at the still kneeling Ludwig. “Sorry for not telling you where we were going. And for stealing your flowers.”

He stood, patting my shoulder. “It’s alright. I should have clarified instead of assuming.”

I smiled, looking up at him. “Thank you.”

He nodded. “I’ll be getting home.” He turned, walking out of the graveyard.

I turned back to the cross, resting my hand on it. The wind ruffled my hair, and the world seemed to be at peace once again.


End file.
